


Bunny Fun

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Master/Maid Play, Master/Pet Play, Masturbation, Molestation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slash, Yaoi, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England played with witchcraft again and poor Prussia had to suffer the consequences. To make matters even worse, Prussia has to spend the week with Russia and the great Siberian nation has lots of plans in store for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing a huge mass exodus of my fics from dA to this website and since I have over 300 fics/deviations to move onto here... It will take a long time. -sigh- I'm not ready to do this, lol. 
> 
> Oh well, have to start eventually. So I'll start with this super old fic.

France opened the door, and his eyes widened when Prussia push right pass him and slumped down on the couch, crossing his arms across his chest and snarling angry German words. He blinked and said, "Bonjour… Something wrong?" He shut the door behind him and sat on the chair across the Prussian.

Deep crimson eyes shot an angry glare at him. "Yeah, there is. Where's that god damn British bitch of yours?"

France's eyes widened. "What has Arthur got anything to do with your mood?"

"Notice anything different about me?" he growled. "Anything not awesome?"

He cocked his head a bit and stared at Prussia. There was nothing out of the ordinary, expect maybe he was sitting down a bit oddly. Then he noticed that he was wearing his hood over his head still, but his hood seemed to be up a bit higher than it should. He scratched his neck and just gave a small smile. "Um… you're pregnant?"

"No, you fucking moron! Look!"

He ripped his hood of his head and France just stared at him with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Two long, white-as-snow rabbit were sticking out of his head. Prussia barely pulled up his shirt and right above his butt, there laid an adorable, irresistible, fluffy, pure white tail. France couldn't help but to admire how the ears and tail went together well against the albino's skin. As the Prussian continued his rant, France stared at the cute tail and has the sudden urge to give it a small squeeze.

As he drowned his distorted thoughts, Prussia noticed his French friend had that perverted smile on his face. He growled and sized him roughly by the shirt, shaking him. "Pay attention, asshole!"

"Excusez-moi," he said, snapping back into it. "Well... You certainly look rather cute now."

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have come here! Now I have to worry about me getting raped!" He released the man and sat back angrily on the couch, still sitting in a weird position to keep his new tail from getting squished. "I should've waited for England at his house."

As if on cue, they both heard the door open and in came said man. Prussia's eyes widened in anger and England froze at the door, staring at the hare human in the living room. Then he titled his head a bit and realized who he was looking at.

He paled a bit. "Hey Prussia…" he said a little weakly, backing away slowly.

"You're dead!" Prussia howled. He pushed up from the couch and jumped at frozen Englishman. England gave out a small yelp and turned to run. Prussia landed on him and pinned him hard to the floor. By this time, France had sprung to his feet and was able to quickly yank the furious bunny-man off his lover, even though England received a few knocks to the head. Prussia still struggle furiously against his captor, who had restrained his arms tightly. He swung his feet back into his friend's shin and he was released after hearing grunts and groans of pain. His opponent, however, had dashed into the kitchen and now possessed a cutting knife as protection.

Prussia growled, shaking with rage. "Put the knife down so I can wring your neck."

"Now Prussia… I know you're mad–"

"Mad?!" he repeated, hissing. "I'm fucking pissed off as hell!" Then he slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it, England! Why is that every time you try to cast one of your lame spells on America, it always happens to someone else?! And now this time – it's me!"

"Calm down for a minute!" England cried. "The spell's only temporary! It'll fade away in a week or maybe even less!"

"I want it to fade away now!"

"Calmez-vous déjà!" France finally cried, having enough of all the shouting going on in his house. "Ne soyez pas en colère contre l'Angleterre pour cela, non?"

Both England and Prussia stared at him, clearly confused by what he said. France wasn't sure why until he saw Prussia frowned. "We don't speak French, Francis."

Oh right. "Sorry, sorry," he offered. Then he rested his hand on Prussia's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Look, Pru-chan. You heard Angleterre. It won't wear off until the end of the week." "I am not going to be walking around with rabbit ears and fluffy white tale for a week."

England sighed. "Just be grateful, Prussia… The spell was supposed to turn you into a full rabbit, not just ears and tail."

France thought about for a second. If anyone were to see his little friend like this, they'd probably snatch him right up. Prussia was usually cute (or awesome, as the nation would call himself), but the ears and tail was like a pervert's fantasy come to life. He knew Prussia could take care of himself just fine; he could pretty much beat the crap out of anybody, but there were always exceptions. Last thing anyone needed was for the once powerful nation to be taken away by a horde of perverted men and never be seen again.

France sighed. "Well… You could always stay here and–"

Prussia had already put his hood and walked out the door.

There was silence for a few moments as the door slammed shut. Then France turned to England. "What did I say?"

"He was probably afraid for his life," England snorted, putting down the knife once he realized he was no longer in any life-threatening danger. "Lord only knows what perverted thing you would've done to him."

"Me? What would I have done–"

"Save it, you bloody pervert."

* * *

He stomped inside the house, slamming the door loudly behind him. He looked over and saw his brother in the kitchen, cleaning. Germany looked at his brother as he pulled off his hood, revealing the cute ears that were now upon his head. He sighed when Prussia stormed into the kitchen and sat on the counter, which he had just cleaned.

"So," he said. "Did England have a reverse spell?"

"Damn bastard…" Prussia grumbled. "These are gonna be here all fucking week!"

"That long?"

He didn't think he could deal with a heated Prussia for a week that would only be whining and cursing about how his "awesome self" couldn't go outside in fear that he'd be mocked. Germany just thought he'd get raped, but he kept that to himself.

"Yeah! And it fucking sucks!" Again, he went into a furious slur of German curse words that should never be repeated to small children or elders. "I mean – I've got shit to do this week. How am I going to share my awesomeness with people with these?!" He pulled on his ears in frustration. "Not to mention the fucking tail! This is a nightmare, West! A fucking nightmare – Oh, hey Feliciano."

Italy, who was standing in the doorway, just stared at the two Germans. Then, his attention was caught by the little fluffy tail that was sticking out over Prussia's pants. He smiled brightly and walked over to him excitedly. "Ve~ what's that, Gilbert?"

"England's mistake…" he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. The little Italian ran to the albino and reached up to touch the tail. Prussia jumped a bit and pushed away from him. "Woah! Hey, don't touch that!"

Italy blinked before giving a small pout. "Why?" Germany and Prussia exchanged glances, which caused them both to stiffen with both discomfort and embarrassment. They discovered his new rabbit accessories had special kinks to them, ones that neither wanted to think about. When Prussia woke up to find himself with bunny ears and tail, it was obvious he freaked out and screamed (an awesome, manly scream Prussia remembered). It woke Germany, who ran to his older brother's room and froze at the door. He was able to snap back to reality, and he tried calming down his brother. It worked after a few moments when Germany awkwardly stroked the new ears.

Prussia had gone strangely quiet, but it was fine as long as he was calm. He figured his tail would do the same, only to find out that when he barely stroked the tail, his brother – his precious older brother – let out a strange small moan. Not only was Germany freaked out, but it made Prussia try it, yet it didn't work if he did it to himself. Then he went around yelling about who the hell did this to him. That's when they came up to the conclusion that it was England's fault when Prussia remembered he overheard England muttering something about cursing America. As always, it didn't work and this time, he ended up suffering the consequences.

Germany coughed, trying to shake off the embarrassing memory. "Just don't touch his ears or tail, okay?"

Italy pouted some more, but nodded in agreement.

Prussia rubbed his eyes before letting out a heavy groan. "Man, this really sucks… Worst part is that I was supposed to do something this week that I think was really important."

Germany frowned. "You can't even remember?"

"Sorry that, unlike you, West, I don't have the memory of an elephant."

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Ve~ Who's that? Germany, did you call over Japan?"

"No, I-"

"Then I'll go see who it is!" The little Italian quickly rushed out of the kitchen to answer the door, leaving the two brothers in the kitchen to stare at each other for a few moments. 

Germany finally sighed. "Well, I'm sure when you get a phone call with someone yelling at you, you'll know."

"I just hope it wasn't with Elizaveta… I won't just get a phone call. She'll come running over her and beat me over the head with her fucking frying pan–"

They both stopped when they were heard Italy give out a small shriek of surprise and fear. Then they heard him stutter out in fright, "Oh… H-hello R-Russia! Wha-What're you doing here?"

Prussia suddenly remembered the appointment he had made this week. He seized his younger brother's shoulders and whispered frantically, "Holy shit! I remember now! Russia was making me go over to his place for the week! I can't go over there – especially not like this!" He pulled on one of his ears. "Do you know what'll happen?!"

"Why were you going to his house in the first place?"

Prussia grumbled something, but Germany didn't bother trying to make him spit it out. It would only end in disaster anyway. He huffed and shook his head. "I don't think he's going to care that you have them, Gilbert."

"That's not why I'm–"

Italy ran into the kitchen and flung himself at Germany, who stumbled backwards a bit as he caught him. He was trembling lightly and Germany just reached up and patted his head, trying to soothe him. Prussia whipped around in horror to find the over grown child standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling strangely at the Prussian.

Then with a bit of both childish and corrupted curiosity, he said, "Why Gilbert? You've turned into a very cute little bunny, da?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Ivan…"

Damn it, just when things looked like they were already going to suck like hell this week, his Russian boyfriend had to show up to make the week suck more. This day just was not a good day, was it?

Russia slowly walked over to the grumpy ex-nation and lightly stroked his ears, causing Prussia to shiver. The large nation smiled brightly. "Such cute little ears, da."

"Yeah, they're just fantastic," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. Then he sighed and shook his head to look up at the larger nation. "Look, Ivan… I don't think I'll be coming to your house this week. Maybe I'll come by next week."

Russia kept smiling, but something about it made Prussia's bunny ears perk up. He stiffened as Russia seized his chin and said, "But Gilbert… I took the liberty to take this week off of work so we could be together. Don't tell you're going to cancel over something as trivial as this?" His hand trailed back up to the man's new ears, gripping one with more than a drop of the Russian's full strength.

Prussia shook his head and quickly backpedaled, suddenly fearing for his life. "I said I don't think. The awesome me was just thinking, but decided to go to your place in the end. That's all I meant."

Russia's smile went back to normal, and he patted the albino's head. "Well then, let's go. You left plenty of clothes over at my place the last time you came, so there's no need for you to pack a suitcase or anything." He lifted the human bunny over his shoulder and turned to Germany, who just stared at them with a look of bewilderment. "He'll be back in a week, da."

"Hey! Put me down, you fucking commie!" Prussia snarled. 

"Gilbert, you know perfectly well Russia isn't a communist country anymore."

The ex-nation just pounded his fists on the Russian's back and struggled to free himself, but he was no use. Russia just seemed to ignore him, carrying him out the door and to his car.  He put the struggling man down in front of him. He looked at the ears again and smiled brightly. Prussia recognized the smile too. Russia had something planned and he knew he wasn't going to like it at all. 

* * *

The flight to Moscow was uncomfortable. The entire time he couldn't sit comfortably and the Russian next to him wouldn't stop stretching his hand up into the hood and playing with his ears. Each little stroked or tug made him jolt. Russia would try to make a grab for his tail, but Prussia would slam hit foot down on the other's – hard. After a few attempts, Russia bitterly complied and realized that he wasn't going to be able touch the tail. Well, at least not on the flight. Now, when the two of them got back home, it would be an entirely different story. He smiled just at the thought of it. 

Prussia noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you grinning for?" 

"Oh nothing" he said, not really paying the red-eyed man much mind. He played with his thumbs for a moment. "I was just wondering about how cute you'll look when you're under me tonight." 

It took him a moment to realize what the Russian just said. Then his eyes widened in both anger and horror of the future. He snarled at him in German before turning away. Russia concluded that it was an insult, most likely along the lines of calling him a fucking sadistic bastard. Maybe the insult was true, but he mostly enjoyed doings things like that to his little Prussian. 

Any other nation – or person for the matter – just wasn't as satisfying. Prussia always put up a fight. It pleased him greatly. It was just so cute how grumpy the other could get. When they had actually gotten off the plane, Prussia made sure he was a good ten yards away from Russia's arm span. Russia let him wander away from a little bit, but made sure that he could always see him as they walked through the airport.

"Gilbert? Aren't you worried you'll get lost?" 

"I'm more worried about getting molested." 

When he heard Russia giggle, he just decided to ignore him, pulling his hooded-jacket down over his tail. He was thankful his jacket was white; it hid the tail better. Still, he made sure that the bigger nation wasn't trying to touch his tail. Of course, once he realized he had lost sight of the other, he started to look around. It was hard though since it seemed like he was one of the shortest people in the airport. Damn, Russians were tall, weren't they? Just as it seemed he was going have to call out to the nation, Prussia felt the ground disappeared from his feet and was lifted up against a broad shoulder. 

His eyes widened. "Hey-" Then his eyes locked with lavender ones and the words died on his tongue. 

"Gilbert's so small, da?" 

"You Russians are just too damn tall!" 

He shoved down on his shoulders, glaring at him; his cheeks glowed a light red, which only made Russia smile. Russia just laughed as he carried him out of the airport. He looked over and smiled; he could see Ukraine waiting by a cab, looking down at her shoes. He finally set the Prussian down to his feet, who was still glaring at him. 

"You know, I just could've walked next to you. You didn't have to hold me up like I was fucking two." 

The other nation thought about it for a moment. Then he smiled, gently taking his boyfriend's hand and holding it. Prussia's eyes widened a bit before trying to pull his hand away; his blush deepened a bit. Russia pouted a bit. "If I can't carry you or hold your, how am I supposed to keep you from getting lost?" 

"I don't like doing that kind of sappy shit in public!" he growled as he finally freed his hand. He shoved his hands into his pockets, muttering something in German to himself. 

Russia just shrugged and sighed, knowing this was typical of his little Gilbert. He had always been like this so he wasn't upset over it. Of course… A smile slowly formed on his face. It didn't mean Prussia wasn't going to get a little punishment for his rude behavior. He wasn't going to let that go so easily. 

Prussia stomped over to the cab but slowed his pace when he saw Ukraine. He liked her in the sense that she was sane, probably a bit more than Russia and especially way more than Belarus. That woman was crazy to match her major brother-complex. Ukraine was the good sister – the sweet one who had a really… Ahem – big heart. 

She smiled at him a bit, but he just gave her a brisk nod as he slumped himself into the cab. She blinked and looked up at her approaching younger brother. "What's wrong with Gilbert?" 

Russia just smiled. "He's been having… You see, his day hasn't been going all that well." 

She sighed, shaking her head. "You didn't happen to be the cause of it, would you Vanya?" 

He chuckled as he got into the taxi as well. He shook his head. "Этот раз… Я ничего не делал." 

Ukraine blinked for a moment. Realizing that she shouldn't dig into it, she also got into the cab and the man drove away from the airport. She glanced over at her brother and his grumpy lover. Russia's hand seemed to be trying to travel down to the ex-nation's back. Prussia was glaring daggers at him, smacking his hand away or stomping down hard on his foot. Ukraine flinched; that really looked like it hurt. Still, her little brother pursued his assault and she could see Prussia clearly wasn't enjoying it.

Then she heard the other growl, "I'll fucking send you flying to Siberia if you touch me again." The pure anger and annoyance in his eyes and tone made her know that he wasn't just bluffing. 

"Eh? But Gilbert – it's so much fun, da!" 

He reached over again, but Ukraine finally intervened. She caught his hand and pulled it back. Both Russia and Prussia blinked and looked over at her, but she paid no mind to their looks. She frowned a bit at the Russian, giving his hand a small spank. "Vanya, leave him alone. You know perfectly well that teasing others never got what you wanted." 

Prussia gave the taller nation a triumphant smirk. 

He looked down at his sister, staring at her for a bit. Then he smiled – frighteningly. Her eyes widened and she paled a bit, shrinking in her seat. "But Sister… teasing others is so much fun. Are you just jealous because I'm not giving you as much attention?" He leaned in a bit and she stiffened. "Would you like to be my little victim?" 

The Prussian suddenly grabbed Russia by the shoulder and yanked him back against the seat. Russia looked over, a bit surprised. The other man paid no mind to it. 

"Leave your sister alone, Ivan. She was just giving you a damn well deserved scolding." 

"But I didn't do anything," he said innocently. His smile didn't change though. 

Prussia rolled his eyes. "You were bugging the awesome me, so yeah – you did do something." 

He slumped back against the seat and looked out the window. It always seemed to snow whenever he came to Russia's place. He knew it was always cold, but it didn't always snow. It just seemed as though the snow only came when he visited the Russian land; it was way different from Germany and yet, he seemed more at ease here. Maybe it was because he was with Russia, his hateful yet sometimes irresistible, sadistic lover. He loved him, but it's not like he would be lame enough to admit it out loud. He still had his pride. He wasn't like Italy, who would jump at his little brother and proclaim his love for him. In a sense, Prussia compared himself to England, who was stubborn about admitting his feelings; maybe he was even more stubborn but hell if he cared. He was awesome and could do what please him. 

Russia shook his head, but he didn't press on. He let the three of them, excluding the unimportant driver in the cab, fall into silence. He sighed a bit; he closed his eyes and twiddle with his thumbs. He started thinking about what he was going to do this week with his little rabbit. He found himself being unable to control his thoughts as they flashed from where he wanted to do the man to how he was going to him. Various positions started swarming through his head and then, he thought about what he could dress his little Prussian could dress in. Hell, Russia could use some toys too and really have some fun. He looked over at the albino, who still had his ears and tail covered. He would look good in a leather outfit to go with those rabbit traits... Said albino looked over at Russia, but not at his face. His eyes were more fixated on the small, but growing dent in his pants. The northern nation noticed where the crimson eyes were looking and simply smiled. 

Prussia made a face.  "You're fucking sick, Cover that thing up, would you?" 

He turned away again and Russia did as he was told, throwing his coat over his pants better to cover his little friend. Then he leaned over and whispered so softly that barely even Prussia could hear it. "You'll help me take care of it later, da?" 

The man turned abruptly to the other nation, who just stared at with innocent, big, honest, and lavender eye. His smile matched that damned childish look. It was though he was talking about something normal. The albino's cheeks turned from being pale to being full on red, matching his crimson eyes. Then he snarled at him in German before he said in the language they both understood, "You can take care of it yourself." 

Russia sighed and slowly – not to mention very skillfully and sneakily – moved his hand to the other's thigh. 

Prussia stiffened a bit and he mouthed, "Don't you fucking dare." 

"Why?" he mouthed back. 

"We're in a cab with some unknown driver and your sister's fucking right there!" 

The Russian put a finger to his lips. "You better keep quiet then da?" 

Prussia was about to flail against him, but Russia pushed him back. He shook his head and his hand slid up to the man's pants. Prussia jerked but didn't reject the touch. He stilled as Russia unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then the hand stretched down in boxers and Prussia looked away, biting down hard on his bottom lip. In truth, he liked it a bit. It was a bit exciting to be doing something like this with an unaware audience and not to mention he was feeling pleasure from the pumping. 

However, this was still humiliating. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He had an image to keep, damn it. Now this fucking Russian was going to ruin it. Well, at least he was going to try. Russia continued to rub and violate the man's cock. His cold, gloved fingers slid up and down the cock, pumping it and teasing it meanly. Prussia gripped Russia's wrist tightly, but refused to make eye contact. He glanced at Ukraine, but she was looking the other way; not to mention that Russia was using his body to block the albino's. He glanced over at the taxi driver, but he was more focused on the road than him. Hell, even if he wasn't focused on the road, his attention would be more drawn to Ukraine than him. He wasn't sure if that was more of a good thing or a bad thing. 

He arched a bit, clawing his hands into the door and seat. He wanted to start moaning and panting wildly, but not here. Not now. He could tell the Russian enjoyed torturing him, so he pumped hard and would pinch his tip. Prussia jumped a bit and a small sound escaped him. His cheeks burned even brighter and he buried his head into his arm, which rested against the window. He bit his bottom lip even tighter, finally causing it to bleed. He trembled like mad, just wanting to fucking cum and get this all down with. 

Ukraine looked over at Prussia after his cry.  "Gilbert?" Ukraine called to him. "Are you feeling all right?"

She remained oblivious to Russia's hand. Maybe it was because she was too small to see past his little brother's bulk or maybe she wasn't really looking at him, but either way, she didn't notice. Prussia only answered with a groan as Russia gave his dick a tight squeeze. Russia turned to his sister. 

"I think he's just carsick…" He leaned over and kissed his temple, causing the pale nation to flinch. "Don't worry, Gilbert; we're almost there. Just hold out a little longer." He stretched his hand down to the man's sac and massaged it. "Da?" 

The albino just hissed and dug his nails into door. He gripped Russia's arm tightly, unable to respond in any other way. Otherwise, he'd probably moan so loud that even the people outside would hear him. As the jerk continued to molest him, he could feel himself ready to cum. He hitched his breath just a bit and Russia heard him because the minute he felt the man stiffen, he slowed his attack before finally coming to a full stop. He released him and pulled away from him. 

Prussia looked at him with his eyes wide, his cheeks red, and his body trembling and on fire. "Why…?" 

"Just be patient, Gilbert," he said, smirking deviously. "You'll feel better once we get to the house." He gently stroked his crimson cheek. Prussia could tell there was a secret and dangerous meaning behind it. "I promise." 

Then he pulled away and turned to his sister, reassuring her that his precious lover was fine. Prussia's lower abdomen tightened in pain. His entire body, especially that one particular organ in his pants, felt like it was fire. He couldn't stop trembling, and he hugged himself to stop his shakes. 

Could this car ride be any longer? This was so not awesome. This just fucking sucked; there was no other way he could describe it. He just wanted to release, but there was no way in hell he was going to jerk off in a taxi with some unknown man and his lover's sweet and innocent sister. He just put up with the misery, glaring daggers at the Eurasian nation with the intent of revenge. Russia was going to pay for this. He was guaranteeing it. It was though said man heard his thoughts. He glanced over at his bunny and smiled a bit. 

Then he mouthed, "You can have your revenge after I have my own fun." 

Prussia snarled at him, cursing in German. He slumped into the seat and tried fixing his pants. He knew this was going to be a long and probably un-awesome week in Moscow. 


	3. Chapter 3

They had finally reached Russia's house after another fifteen minutes of driving. That was probably the longest, most agonizing, most uncomfortable, and most unawesome fifteen minutes of Prussia's life. The entire ride to the house, he had the most painful and massive hard-on that wasn't getting the attention it needed. He could tell that as he was trembling like mad in the cab, Russia was laughing quietly to himself and obviously enjoying his partner's pain. Oh, how he would like to strangle the winter nation and beat the living hell out of him. Yet right now, all Prussia wanted to do was to fucking release and have the Russian man drill him into the mattress – hard.   
  
Russia and Ukraine hadn't even unbuckled their seatbelts by the time Prussia ran out the car and toward the door. Russia watched in amusement as Prussia pounded on the door before someone finally answered it – most likely Belarus, who had forced herself upon Russia for the previous weekend – and sprinted into the house, disappearing from his sights. Russia laughed once and got out of the cab, Ukraine giving the driver his money for the ride. The two of them walked to the front door as the taxi drove off.   
  
As it turned out, it was Belarus that had opened the door, since she was still standing there with an angry and confused look on her face.

Ukraine smiled. "Natalia! Since when did you get here?"  
  
"I've seen here for since Friday, Sister." Then she turned to her brother, giving him an odd look. "Brother… Why was that German here?"  
  
The look in her eyes made the obviously bigger nation cower behind their older sister. "Natalia… I – I need you to leave for the week… Gilbert's staying over."  
  
"But Brother… He's trying to keep us apart. Don't you see?" She clenched her fists. "He wants to get in the way of our relationship."  
  
Russia paled a bit. He will admit – he loved Belarus, but not in that way. They were siblings, not anywhere close to being lovers. The very thought of being even the slightest bit romantic with his sister made him ill with disgust and fright. She was pretty, but not the same pretty he would use to describe Prussia. Speaking of the Prussian, where had the little German bunny gone? He wondered if the smaller nation had gone to… to take care of his "little brother." The thought of Prussia masturbating made Russia irritable and hungry for the man. He knew it was time to send his sisters away. He had some business with Prussia – first was to pound into him hard and second was to finally found out what the sexy tail did.

He took a deep breath. "Natalia… Katyusha… Could you both go back home? It was really good seeing you, but I… I want to spend time with Gilbert. Alone, da?"   
  
Belarus's face lit up in anger while Ukraine just gave a small blush. She nodded, smiling a bit. She grabbed her sister's hand. "We'll come back to visit, Vanya. Tell Prussia we said bye."  
  
"Sister-"  
  
Ukraine shook her head at her and Belarus reluctantly fell silent. She glared at her shoes, cursing the ex-nation who was stealing her precious brother away from her. She could just imagine slicing his face up with her knife in pure pleasure. That way, no one could get in the way of her and her brother. They were meant to be one. They were to be together–   
  
"Bye, Vanya!" Ukraine cried.   
  
Belarus blinked a bit as she realized that she was being dragged away from her big brother's house, who had already gone inside.  


* * *

  
Prussia had been in the bathroom, his pants to the floor and him on his knees inside the shower. He had thrown off his jacket, realizing that it made his tail and ears hot and uncomfortable. He pumped and stroked his thick and hard arousal fiercely, but much to his dismay and utter frustration, he just wouldn't – couldn't – cum. No matter how much he stroked himself, he just couldn't release. He would stroke his shaft and while though it would cause him to flinch, moan, and cry out, he just couldn't cum. He groaned in irritation and was about to give up, but then Russia walked in the bathroom with that wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Well… This is a very interesting sight to see, da," he said, his smile growing bigger. "What on earth on you doing, my little bunny?"  
  
Prussia glared at him, his cheeks as red as his eyes and his entire frame trembling with fire. "This is all your fucking fault, you sick communist! If you hadn't have been jerking me around in that fucking cab, I wouldn't be like this!"  
  
"My fault?" he repeated, sounding surprised by his lover's accusation. "But you were the one being a bad bunny. I was… I was merely punishing you for your bad behavior." Slowly, Russia dropped down to his knees and sat right next to his little Prussian. He stretched out his gloved hand to him, which caused him to receive a death glare. He laughed. "Oh, silly Gilbert. I only want to help you… Do you want to come?"  
  
Prussia's entire body lit up, picking up the predatory tone in the Russian's voice. He shuddered a bit and glared.  
  
Russia laughed again. "Gilbert… Don't you want to release? It's painful, da? Come here." He patted on his knee, implying that he wanted the German to sit in his lap. Then his voice's tone dropped, deepening a bit. "I'll make you come, Gilbert… I know that's what you want."  
  
He gave up. The pain in his lower abdomen was too much. He threw himself at the stupid man, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and slamming their lips together. His lips were cold from being outside, but they soon began to warm up as they increased the heat in their kiss. Prussia knew the kiss would bruise their lips later, but to hell with it. He wanted the man now and he showed his need for him as he shoved his tongue into the Russian's mouth.

He tasted like snow and vodka. Never had there been a sweeter taste. He graved more of it and used his tongue to explore the rest of the Russian's mouth, tasting more of him and exchanging breaths with him. The larger nation also used his tongue and played with the other's; he smiled into the kiss and allowed Prussia to take control of it. He pulled the albino on top of him, his pale and naked legs wrapping around his waist. One gloved hand rested at his thigh while the other went to the man's erection, continuing the assault that had been put off hold in the taxi.  
  
Prussia broke away from the kiss and moaned, arching into the touch.  "Ivan…!" he choked out. He buried his face into the Russian's shoulder, gripping the man's coat tightly as his dick was teased.   
  
Russia smiled and gently bit his ear, breathing and licking it teasingly. "Oh Gilbert… You're so cute… Such a good little bunny, da."   
  
His lips trailed down to his neck, sucking the pale and heated skin as his hand continued its work on Prussia's shaft. The man bucked his hips and moaned into the man's shoulder. Russia smiled and his other hand that was resting on the ex-nations hip began to move. Prussia didn't even seem to notice it as Russia continued to nip his neck and stroke his length. He was quivering and crying out in pleasure uncontrollably. Fritz, how he just wanted to cum already but his body still wanted something more. It was asking for more pleasure, more touches before finally spilling out all of his seed. He moaned again as Russia's hand pumped a bit faster.

"Ivan…! Fuck Ivan…! Ugh! More!"  
  
He complied and his hand was right above the man's tail. "Не волнуйтесь, мало Гилберт ... Я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя хорошо." Then, just like that, he grasped the fluffy white tail and squeezed it – hard.  
  
Prussia jolted and screamed in a startled, but pleasured voice. "AH! Fuck…! Ugh! Ivan…! Don't touch…! Ugh! Not there…! AH!"   
  
Much to his delight (though the Prussian would never admit that), his lover soon began to give it short, but tight and hard squeezes, keeping up a fast and pleasuring pattern to match the strokes on his cock. Oh God, did those squeezes feel good. Shit, if he'd have known how fucking awesome this felt, he probably would've Russia touch his tail a long time ago. Then again, maybe not since he wanted to do it in public places. Still – Fritz, did it feel great. It felt like every time Russia groped that white fluff, waves and spasms of pleasure would bolt up his spine and throughout his entire body. He could feel himself coming, but not yet. Just a bit more than maybe. Just maybe.

He clawed his nails into Russia's jacket and groaned, "Yes…! More, Ivan! More! AH!"  
  
Russia growled a bit and bit down into his lover's neck, gripping the tail hard one more time and pressing down on the tip of Prussia's length. The albino's eyes widened and he screamed in pleasure, his cry echoing through the bathroom. It was like music to the Russian, who smiled as Prussia finally was able to release his seed into his hand. The man slumped against the Russian, completely exhausted and spent from the attack. Russia chuckled as Prussia slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Just before he closed his eyes, he heard the Russian whisper, "This is only the beginning, my little bunny."


	4. Chapter 4

When Prussia opened his eyes, he felt himself laying down on a soft bed and sinking into the sheets. He groaned a bit and looked over, still a bit out of it. He tried remembering what had happened before this, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe the event was awesome enough for him to remember. Sighing, he glanced around the room for a certain larger nation but found him nowhere in sight.

He blinked. "Ivan?"    
  
The Prussian didn't receive a reply.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Then, just as he was about to get up, he realized that there was something around his neck. He blinked and looked down, his widening in horror. Around his neck was a black collar with a chain attached the back of it, which was chained to the bed. He froze for a good solid second and even more so stunned when he looked at his arms. He had long back gloves on that cut off a few inches past his elbow and at his shoulders, and he had black slip-on arm covers with white lace and frills at the seams.

In a panic, he threw the blanket off of his body and realized he was wearing a slutty maid's outfit. The top of the costume didn't even cover his nipples; it started right below them and on the back of the top, it was a corset back with white ribbons. He saw that – attached to the top – he was wearing a very short, puffy, black shirt with more white frills and lace at the seams. The skirt barely covered his underwear, which had been boxers but had been replaced with a black thong. He had on mid-thigh tights and he still had on his black combat boots. At first, he was completely freaked out of what happened, but then he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep. Not only did his cheeks burn bright red with humiliation, they also turned red with anger. There was only one person that could've done this to him and Prussia was about to go ape-shit on him.  
  
"Ivan, if you don't get your ass up here in five seconds, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!"  
  
He could hear small footsteps outside the door. He folded his arms across his chest and glared as the door opened, the stupid Russian walking in with that stupid innocent smile planted across his face. He wasn't wearing his large winter coat, but instead was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants with his scarf and shoes.

When he saw the little bunny glaring, his smile widened. "Доброе утро, Gilbert. It's good to see that you're awake now. The plane ride must have tired you. You've been asleep for a long time."  
  
Prussia scoffed at him. "I doubt it was just the fucking plane ride… What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No, in Kenya. Of course here, you dumbass!"   
  
"Hmm…" the larger nation said. "Around eight in the evening, I believe." He slowly walked over to the bed. "You know… You're not really that scary when you glare. You look more like a cute little snow bunny!"  
  
Prussia's eye twitch and his glare darkened. Then he growled, "You know, I've killed people with just these boots. You wanna be their next victim?"  
  
He laughed and hugged his lover tightly, pulling the Prussian onto his lap. "Oh, Gilbert! You're so cute!"   
  
He made him straddle him, causing the albino's face to turn bright red as the Russian's gloved hands rested on his thighs, under the short skirt. Then he snarled, "I'm not cute! I'm awesome! Speaking of awesome, why the fuck is the awesome me where this slutty maid's outfit?! I look like a whore in this!"  
  
"Oh this? Don't you recognize it? I made you wear it before when you first came to my house in 1946! Remember?"  
  
Prussia inwardly shuddered at the memory. While he did not remember the stupid dress, he did remember his time living in the former Soviet Union's house for forty-five years. Only until the wall came up did things start to become more pleasant between the two, because Russia felt pity for him when he saw how much agony Prussia was in when he was separated from his brother. The Russian had two sisters, so he must have known what it had to feel like to be completely ripped away from his little brother. In his own sick and twisted way, the Russian did become kinder.

It wasn't until maybe a few years after the reunification of Germany when Prussia realized his kindness. It wasn't until a few years ago that he agreed to go out with the Russian when he was asked. Apparently, the big idiot had liked him ever since the first time they had met. It was weird, but somehow he was coaxed into the relationship. If he weren't so stubborn, he'd admit that he loved the Russian, but it was rare for him to express his feelings, whether it be in public or private. 

Huffing, he pushed against the Eurasian country's shoulder and grumbled, "No, I don't remember. Now why the hell am I wearing it and why do I have a fucking collar on?!"  
  
Something in his eyes change; he couldn't explain, but Prussia could see a dangerous glint in those lavender eyes and he shivered a bit as he felt one hand traveled up his back, gently teasing the pale flesh. Cursing in German, he dug his nails into Russian's coat and glared. "Answer me, you sick communist."  
  
Laughing softly, he kissed his jaw-line. "Oh, my little Gilbert… How could I resist dressing up my defenseless little bunny? You look so cute in black; it just goes perfect with your skin color. Also, I knew what you would've done if I didn't chain you up…" He unchained the collar from the bedpost, but still held onto the end of the chain. "You would've changed out of those cute clothes and put back on your old ones… I couldn't have that now, could I?"  
  
"Stupid pervert…" he scowled, shuddering at the strokes on his neck. He hissed as the other hand at his thigh had now moved in-between his legs, stroking the now growing erection that was stretching the thong. He shuddered and bit his tongue, not wanting to give Russia any form of satisfaction at this point.  
  
He noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Gilbert… Why are you resisting? We both know you like this."  
  
Prussia shook his head, trying to distract himself from the assault. He pushed against his shoulders, but this nation was stronger than him. Hell, he had been for over a century now. There was nothing he could do except to struggle as much as he could. Yet, the Russian didn't seem to take too much noticed and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. Prussia jolted a bit as he felt Russia's tongue slip into his mouth, exploring the oral cavity with vigor. One of his hands then went to his ears, stroking and petting them gently. The ex-nation began to relax a bit, the sensations making his body loosen up. Damn, how he hated to admit how great all this felt. Yeah, Russia was his lover and he did love him and the sex, but his (enormous) pride and spirit always seemed to stop him from giving in completely. Yet, as the man continued to play with his ears, stroke his clothed cock, and kiss him meanly, he found himself giving in. Prussia slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed back with equal passion and aggression, knowing that escape was futile.

Russia smiled against the kiss and pulled away. "Not struggling anymore, are we?"  
  
"Shut up, commie," he growled. Then he yanked on the collar. "Take this off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Prussia kissed him hard, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Russia's eyes widened a bit, taken aback by the human bunny's sudden kiss. But, he didn't mind and kissed back, though he allowed the Prussian to take lead of this kiss. He did start it after all; he should be the one to finish it.   
  
Prussian then pulled away, his cheeks red with anger and arousal, and growled, "Because I don't like it and it's hard for me to bend my neck with it on."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you need to do that?"  
  
The albino smirked a bit, stretching his hand down to Russia's pants. He placed his hand over the crotch area and rubbed it a bit, causing the Russian to shudder a bit from the contact. "It'll be hard for me to try to suck you off, wouldn't it? You wouldn't want to miss getting an awesome blowjob from me, now would you Ivan?"  
  
"You're a naughty little bunny, da?" Russia snickered. But he complied with the Prussian's wish and freed him from his collar and throwing it off to the side. Then he placed Prussia on the bed, moving to the center from the edge as well. Then he said, smiling, "Go ahead, Gilbert. Show me what you can do, da?"  
  
Hesitant, Prussia got on his knees and bent down a bit, lifting his tail up in the air as the skirt came down a bit and exposed it. The larger nation smiled a bit, unable to wait to touch that white fluff. He glanced down his boyfriend, who was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Then he shyly pulled down his boxers and pulled out the Russian's full-grown erection.

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "I barely touched you and you still got this hard?"  
  
"That's because you're just so cute Gilbert… Besides, I'm thinking about all the dirty and pleasurable things I'm going to do to you today and the rest of the week… We're going to have a lot of fun, da?"  
  
He shivered a bit, not wanting to think about what the sadist had planned in store for him this week. Then, he hollowed his cheeks and took in the massive length, moaning a bit as it stretched his mouth. The vibration shot up Russia's large frame and he moaned a bit. Prussia smirked a bit as he made the other moan; how could he not, though? The bastard should consider this an honor to receive this from someone as awesome as he was. He bobbed his head, licking around the bugle as it twitched in his mouth. Russia panted and gripped the white locked tightly; he smiled. "You've gotten pretty good at this, haven't you?"  
  
Prussia pulled away and growled out, "I've always been pretty awesome at this."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Have you now…? I always thought you weren't very good at the beginning–"  
  
"Shut up," he growled, licking and kissing the tip. "Or I won't suck you."  
  
Russia said nothing, but hummed a bit as he stroked the cute white ears. Prussia rolled his eyes and took it as an encouragement to continue his previous work. He took the cock back in, slowly licking around shaft and moaning a bit as it stretched his mouth again. The Russian bucked into his mouth a little, moaning from the feel of the German's mouth. Then he moved his hand from his hair and stroked his cheek.

"You're so cute, my little snow bunny… Just so adorable." He removed his hand from his cheek and slowly moved it down his back. "But I know how to make you have an even cuter expression on." Without warning, he clutched the white tail and gave it a hard grope.  
  
Prussia's eyes shot open, moaning with pleasure and surprise. He pulled away from the length, his cheeks bright red. "What're you doing – AH!"   
  
Russia gave the tail another good squeeze and used his other hand to firm pull Prussia's head back down to his length. "Now, now, little one… Go back to tasting me and I'll continue doing this. I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?"  
  
He couldn't retaliate as the length filled his mouth once again. It was hard for him to concentrate on sucking him as the Russian now assaulted his tail. It felt just as good as it did the first time with the exception of how his own erection was restrained by the thong. He moaned a bit and moved one of his trembling hands to the thong, freeing his hard-on from the cloth. He began to pump it in sync with the squeezes on his tail. He shut his eyes tightly and allowed Russia's other hand to control the way his mouth bobbed over the other's cock.   
  
Russia noticed and smiled, panting out, "Maybe cute isn't the right word for you, Gilbert… нет. Not cute. Slutty is a better term for you. You're so slutty, da?"

He only moaned, his cheeks blazing like an inferno and body trembling uncontrollably.   
  
The Siberian nation let out his own moan as the feel of the Prussian's mouth was overwhelming good. He began to thrust in and out of his mouth, keeping a firm grip on his hair. Prussia just moaned as the squeezing began harder and his hand seemed to pump himself faster. Finally, climax overcame both nations and Prussia shut his eyes tightly and moaned against the cock as he came on his hand and the sheets. Following his boyfriend's footsteps, Russia pulled out of Prussia's mouth and let out a groan as he came on his pale face.   
  
The two nations pulled away from each other. Prussia felt the cum travel down his lips. He licked it away and glanced up at Russia, who just smiled and wiped away any excessive fluids. He pecked his lips and giggled, "You're so slutty, Gilbert… Such a slutty bunny, da."  
  
He scowled. "Shut up." Then he hissed as one of Russia's hands went to his chest, gently circling one of the exposed nipples. "What're you doing?"  
  
"That was only the beginning Gilbert… You didn't think I was going to stop there, did you?" He kissed the other's jaw line. "Straddle me; you know you want to."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Russia laughed, shrugging. "Fine. Have it your way then… I'm still going to do what I want, though." He slowly circled the nipple, pinching and flicking it. He heard the other growl in German, but ignored whatever insult it may have been. Instead, he bent down to the other nipple and flicked it with his tongue.  
  
"Ah! Ivan!"  
  
"You like it, da?" the Russian giggled. "Geez, Gilbert… You're so sensitive." He kissed it.   
  
"Fritz! Am not…! Ugh!" Then he moaned loudly as he felt his other nipple be pinched meanly. He gripped Russia's arm tightly, unintentionally grinding up against him. Russia just smirked a bit and engulfed the now perky and red bud, rolling his tongue over it. Prussia moaned again. "Shit…! Ivan!"  
  
"Da?"  
  
"Touch me…! I want you to touch me!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Glaring, he roughly grabbed the other's hand and pulled it down to his skirt, where Russia could feel another hard on growing in the fabric. "Here… Now touch me already. We both know you want to."  
  
Russia licked his lips. "Da; I do." He moved his other hand up Prussia's legs and gently stroked against the flesh, just merely giving it teasing brushes.  
  
"Ivan…!" He was growing impatient. All Prussia wanted was a good fucking and none of this stupid bullshit. Yet, if he knew Russia and he knew him pretty God damn well, that meant the bastard would tease him unless he did something himself. "You fucking tease…! Ugh! AH!" The Russian playfully bit his left nipple while the other nipple was pressed on by his gloved fingers. "Ngh! Ugh! OH!"   
  
His bunny ears began to twitch as his body heated up, blazing like a wildfire. Russia laughed against his chest. "Such an impatient little snow bunny, aren't you? Don't worry, little Gilbert. I'll relieve you in a moment… You just have to wait."  
  
"You're gonna – AH! Keep the awesome me – Ugh! Shit! Waiting for you – AH?!" Prussia managed to cry out. "That's just…! Ugh! Wrong, don't you – Oh! Think?"  
  
Russia thought about it for a moment before nodding, smiling devilishly. "You're right… Get on your back and then I'll touch you."  
  
He was all too quick to obey as the nation settled onto his back. Russia got in between his legs and spread them wide, causing the skirt to push up and expose him completely. Russia smiled at the large hard-on revealed to him. He poked at it, making the man beneath him let out a strangled cry of pain and pleasure. "Does it hurt, my precious bunny? You want me to make you feel better?" He slid his hand back up to his chest where he pinched his right bud.   
  
"Yes…!"  
  
"Then say 'Please, Master Ivan. Let me cum and make me a dirty little bunny."  
  
Prussia froze a bit and glared at the man. Was this over-grown baby stupid? Like hell he was going to beg. Then again, if he didn't, Russia may just continue to tease him until he did, which would just build up more pain. He didn't want to just give into the Russian, but if that meant more tortuous teasing touches, then he'd say anything.

Shoving his awesome (more like massive) pride to the side, he gritted his teeth together and growled out, "P-please…"  
  
Russia smiled a bit, stroking his thigh. "Please, what?"  
  
He threw his arms over his face and growled, "Please, Master Ivan… Let me cum and… And make me a… A dirty little bunny." He felt like puking and beating the shit out of the Russian, but he could always do that later. Now, he just wanted to have a good time.   
  
The larger nation kissed his cheek. "Since you asked so nicely, how can I say no?" Then without any warning, he spread his legs as far apart as he could and took the erection into his mouth.  
  
Prussia screamed, bucking his hips in both shock and pleasure. He moaned wildly as Russia's tongue rolled over the shaft, taking it all into his mouth. The hand that was at his chest left there and went to the sac that he couldn't take into his mouth. Prussia cried out at the contact, feeling the tongue lick him passionately. Damn, this vodka-loving sadistic nation really knew how to make him feel good. It was almost unbelievable on how hot it all felt. He didn't regret begging now. The way his tongue moved and the way he massaged his sac was indescribable. He continued to buck his hips, which made his cry out more.   
  
Russia then pulled away, which made the other man let out a dissatisfied moan. Prussia glared up at in him in confusion, but then moaned again when he felt the hand from his sac move up to his arousal, stroking and pumping it vigorously. "Ivan…! Ugh! AH! Fuck…! Ivan!"  
  
Said man licked his lips and pulled off the glove from his other hand with his teeth. He gently pressed three fingers against the albino's now red, plumped lips. "Now, be a good little pet and suck."  
  
He opened his mouth and let the digits in. He sucked them greedily, trying to coat them as much as possible in hopes that if he did, Russia might be able to fit all three of them in. He hated admitting it, but he liked being bottom with Russia. The thought of him bottoming for any other nation made him cringe, but with Russia, it was all right. The other nation made him feel good and the masochistic side of him liked the way he made him feel. As long as he got pleasure, he didn't mind bottoming for the man, but like hell he was going to admit that out loud.   
  
Russia pulled away his fingers and guided them down to his entrance. "It's been a while since we've done this… So I should probably be gentle today, da?"  
  
Prussia shook his head frantically. "I'm too old…! Ngh! For that kind of foreplay – OH! Just do it the way we'd – AHH! – normally would!"  
  
If his self-control wasn't as good as it was, then he would've had a major nosebleed by now. Sometimes his little lover was too sexy for his own good. Then he pushed the first finger in, slipping past the tight walls easily. Prussia bucked his hips a bit and moaned. "Fuck…! Another one…! Add another one…!"  
  
Russia complied, humming to himself as he slipped in the other finger, stretching the ex-nation even more. Said nation whimpered and clawed his nails into the Russian's biceps. He kissed his red cheek and whispered, "Shh… It's okay, little one… Just relax and it'll feel good soon." He slowly began to scissor his fingers, stretching the hole and lubing it up for his length.  
  
Prussia bucked his hips, making the digits graze and rub over areas that made him moan. His insides were being stretched, but the small pain quickly faded away as soon as his fingers were rubbing over sensitive areas. He moaned and withered underneath the man, eventually wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him aggressively. Russia let out a small cry of surprise, but allowed it, parting his lips and allowing his lover's tongue to connect with his. He easily slipped in a third finger, stretching the tight hole even more and causing Prussia to scream into his mouth. His fingers had brushed over a very sensitive area and he knew that, so he pressed and rubbed over it. Prussia pulled away and screamed again, that nerve just being too much for him to handle as he came violently in Russia's hand and slumped against the bed, panting heavily and wildly from the sudden orgasm.   
  
Russia slipped out his fingers and licked them. He looked down at his gloved hand, the leather being covered with white fluid. He licked it clean before biting off the gloved and letting fall onto the bed. Then he made the firm pale thighs wrap around his waist and positioned himself at the ex-nation's entrance. Kissing the trembling man's temple, he whispered, "I'm putting it in." Then, seizing his hips roughly, he pushed himself in, completely ignoring the walls that resisted him and ramming straight into that Prussian heat.   
  
Prussia's crimson eyes shot opened and he screamed in pleasure, his arousal already beginning to reawaken. Russia smiled down at the sight, his eyes drinking it greedily. "You're all mine, my precious little Gilbert… You belong to me." He didn't wait for him to adjust to the intrusion. Instead, he pulled out half-way and rammed in again, the Prussian letting out another blissful scream.   
  
"Fuck…! Ivan! Ivan!" He hugged him even tighter, bringing them closer together and bringing Russia deeper into him.   
  
The childish nation shuddered a bit. "You want more, da?"  
  
"Yes…! More!"  
  
"Naughty bunny… Fine. I'll give you more."   
  
He then picked up a fast and brutal pace, pushing in and out of his little lover violently. Yet, he seemed to enjoy just the same. He screamed, moaned, and withered under him, making the Russian even harder than he already was. Yet, it still wasn't enough. Though the muscles contracting around his hot organ made him want to cum, something was missing. It was as though he wasn't deep enough yet. Then again, they were in the missionary position and Russia never did like that position. He liked it better when Prussia was in his lap; he always got pretty deep in that position. Then he smiled a bit, liking that idea.  
  
He pulled the screaming beauty up with him as he sat down in the bed. Prussia's legs wrapped tightly around his waist while his arms were locked around his neck. He slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss, their tongue fighting each other and exploring each other's mouth. Russia was slamming into him hard, one hand gripping one of his cheeks tightly and the other fondling and stroking his cock. Prussia broke away from the kiss and screamed in ecstasy. Though it was somewhat painful, it all so mind-blowing and pleasurable that he didn't give a flying fuck what kind of pain it felt. If anything, the pain just intensified the pleasure; again, that was the masochistic side of him liking it. He loved all of this – the pain, the pleasure, this man; he loved it all. Still, it would probably take billions of years to get him to admit that out loud.   
  
Then, just as he thought he couldn't get any more pleasure from Russia, he did. His eyes shot opened and he screamed like a madman, arching his back and clawing his nails into Russia's shoulder. What had just sent him into this frenzy? Simple. Russia had fallen down on his back and Prussia was now straddled over his lap, his large cock slamming directly against his prostate and while one hand was helping him ride him, the other was at his tail, giving it harder gropes than ever before.

"Oh my God…! AH! Ugh! Shit…! Fuck…! AH! AH! Ivan! Ivan!"  
  
Russia just kept growling in his chest, plunging in and out of Prussia's heat and against his prostate.   
  
"Feels so good! AH! Fuck…! So fucking good…! Ah! OH! Ugh! Shit, I'm cumming…! Ah! AAAHHH! VANYA!"

Finally something shot off inside of him and his vision faded to white. He screamed out in pleasure as he felt himself have a heavy orgasm, his fluids shooting out onto his lover's back and clothes.   
  
Russia then soon followed him, filling him up with his seed and screaming out the Prussian's name in ecstasy. Finally, as Prussia felt himself be pulled to the brim, he fell down against the man, panting heavily with cheeks burning like an inferno. His body still tingled from the hard-core sex and his entire body still felt like it was on fire. He shuddered a bit as Russia pulled out, smiling and kissing his bunny ears.

He grumbled as he felt the other's hand still at his tail, just stroking it instead of squeezing it. "Stop touching it…"  
  
"But it's so cute!"  
  
"You can touch it later… I'm going to be here all week, remember?" When the Russian didn't remove his hand, he just snuggled up against him. "I'm tired… Let me sleep."  
  
"Can I still touch your tail?" he asked, the stroke softer than before.  
  
"Only if you don't do anything perverted…"   
  
Russia smiled. "Спокойной ночи, мало Гилберт. Я люблю тебя…" He kissed his hair again.  
  
The Prussian, too exhausted to respond, just grunted and fell asleep. Russia's smile grew a bit. For a whole week, this little bunny man would be his. He would have to thank England sometime soon for this. If it wasn't for him, then he might have not have had this much fun. He couldn't wait for the week to continue. He had so many things planned in store for the two of them. He sighed softly before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

He sure was lucky to have such a cute little lover, da?


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rang, causing Germany to sigh and rub his eyes. He hoped it wasn't Italy again, only because he had gone over to the nation's house almost every day this week. Not to mention that his brother – the little ball of sunshine – was usually there with his clueless lover Spain. It wasn't that he didn't mind being with Italy; on the contrary, ever since his older brother had left for Moscow, he was glad that he could spend time alone with his little lover alone. That didn't mean he liked being around Spain and Romano, Romano especially.   
  
Reluctantly, he answered the phone. "Ja?"  
  
 _"Hey, West… It's me."_  
  
He blinked. "Bruder?" Prussia sounded dead tired over the phone. Actually, he sounded exhausted and completely out of breath; it worried him a bit. "Bruder, are you all right? You sound horrible. Are you sick?"  
  
 _"Not quite… Listen, West – AH! Ivan! Knock it off! I'm done playing with you!"_  
  
Now he was really confused. Since when did his brother "play" with Russia? "What are you doing over there?"  
  
 _"Nothing. Look, I just wanted to say I probably won't be back until maybe next week so – Ugh! God damn it! Ivan enough!"_

Germany could hear Russia say something in the background and whatever he was doing made his brother snarl at him in German, calling him a "sick perverted mother fucking sadist commie." Ah, what a colorful vocabulary his older brother had.

Finally, he heard his brother moan a bit and choke out, _"Sorry West…! I-I'll be back soon! Shit! IVAN!"_  
  
"Uh… What're you two doing?" he asked cautiously, though he really didn't want to know the answer.   
  
 _"I'm just - Hey!"_  
  
"Bruder-"  
  
 _"Привет, Германия,"_ Russia said. _"I'm afraid Gilbert's little busy, so he'll call you back later."_

Germany could hear his brother yell something in the background, making him wonder just what was going on. Not that he was entirely sure he even wanted to know.

Russia giggled and said, _"Don't worry about him. It appears as though England's spell has worn off and he's back to normal. He'll also be staying at my place a little longer."_  
  
"Ja…" He finally caught a pretty good idea on what was going on now. He shuddered at the thought. "I hope he's not a bother-"  
  
 _"Not at all, my democratic comrade. He's perfectly welcomed here. He'll call you later, da? Now, goodbye Germany."_  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen…"

Then he hung up, rubbing his temples. That was more than he cared to hear, but what could he do about it now?   
  
The phone than rang again and when he answered it this time, it as Italy. _"Ve! Ludwig! Want to come over for pasta?"_  
  
"Is your brother going to be there?"  
  
 _"No! Lovino is with Spain! Come on, Ludwig! Come over for pasta!"_  
  
Germany sighed. Oh well; there were two good things at of this. One, At least it was his lover and two, at least Italy knew how to make a good plate of pasta.


End file.
